The present invention relates to guards to protect the face of a cabinet below a sink from splashes, water and other materials during use of the sink.
In many homes and businesses a significant investment is made in cabinetry, particularly wood or wood faced cabinetry. In a kitchen, laundry room or the like a sink or double sink is provided in the cabinet top as is well known. During use of the sink, water, food or other substances such as paint may splash from the sink and fall to the face of the cabinet below the sink. The splashes may discolor, warp or otherwise damage the face of the cabinet under the sink.
There is a need for a device which can protect the face of the cabinet below the sink, which is not unsightly, which can be removed when desired and which is adapted to either temporarily retain any splashes or direct them away from the cabinet face.
There is therefor set forth according to the present invention a guard adapted to prevent water and other substances from splashing from a sink down, over the face of a cabinet. The guard includes a panel of a size to project downwardly from the counter top above the cabinet over the face of the cabinet and substantially co-extensive with the dimension of the sink above the cabinet face. The panel has an upper margin disposed at an angle to overlay the counter top to suspend the panel over and in front of the cabinet face. A lower margin includes a trough to catch any water or other substance running down the panel and prevent it from impinging upon the cabinet face. Means are provided to removably secure the guard in place so that will not inadvertently be dislodged from its intended position.
Accordingly when someone wishes to use the sink to, for example clean paint brushes or wash dishes, the guard is positioned to depend from the counter top in front of the cabinet face under the sink and between the user and the sink. Any splashes which fall from the sink are prevented, by virtue of the guard, from hitting and staining or marring the cabinet face.